


Ryan has panic attacks (and he's never alone)

by sugandrew



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, No Homo, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/sugandrew
Summary: Ryan has panic attacks, and he always has his favourite demon boy to help him.





	Ryan has panic attacks (and he's never alone)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this listening to the song Guillotine by Jon Bellion and Travis Mendes and my theory that Ryan and Shane aren't those kind of bros that are scared of touching each other without saying no homo™. If you read it I hope you enjoy it. (It also has demon Shane because I can't help myself). I almost write some platonic smoochies but idk if that's what I'm trying to portray here, in a way. I also haven't beta read it.

You know, when the ghoul boys sleep on a haunted place, Ryan always has panic attacks, and he's never alone. Shane always reads him like a book and when he gets tense he always knows exactly what to do.   
Sometimes Ryan just needs a hug, feel Shane's heart while he whispers to him that he'll protect him (I mean, he can and he will.) and touches his hair, and eventually Ryan believes him and calms down, sometimes even falling asleep in Shane's chest. Panic attacks are tiring, man.  
Sometimes Ryan needs a distraction, of any kind, old tales written on his very used notebook, that looked like it had traveled the world thousands of times, written with various pens, in different types of papers glued in that thing that Ryan doesn't know how it was still holding itself so well.  
Sometimes they sit, or lay, with Shane tapping his fingers against Ryan's chest in the rhythm of heart.  
Sometimes they cuddle while Shane rambles, or they listen to music.   
There was always some kind of sound so Ryan couldn't hear the wood creaking or a branch hitting the window, (or an actual ghost just walking around, but Shane would never admit that.)

You know, when the ghoul boys sleep on a haunted place, Ryan always has panic attacks, and he's never alone. 

\-----

And that's a wrap my boys thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is the first thing that I've published in quite some time, so if theres something wrong or idk please let me know.


End file.
